Heart Of Stone
by Limphidora
Summary: One weeping angel has surrvived and is ready to face the universe. She is ready to face the Doctor and hurt him like he hurt her. Basicly, she is going to take him down to hurt town. But, will she find something else that may change her forever. Sorry, not good with summarys.Rated T for blood and such. Please give it a shot. The story is now actively updated!
1. Alive, Kinda

I'm alive. I'M ALIVE! Wait, where am I? Oh, I'm in a…. This can't be right. I'm in a museum. Why the hell am I in a museum! And what is that odd sound? I must be hungry. I think? Suddenly my memory comes rushing back. The Doctor, the Army Church, Amy, and River, my army of angels and the long wait for Bob to come. And the life before stone, oh, that was a long time ago. And being really alive, that was a jillion years ago. A word I have never used before and never will again.

The Doctor, I hate him, his species, and his whole existence. Many have tried to kill him, they make huge elaborate plans. When I kill him, I'm gonna wing it. Reality check, that's not happening. What is that annoying tapping sound? I peer out through a space in my stone hands, it's a teenager banging on my glass cage and laughing. Laughing? I think shall laugh to, I am grinning an evil grin in my head. This screeching sound comes out and everyone is looking around, except the teenager, he's still intent on me. He blinks and I unfold my wings, move my hands from my eyes, and grin evilly. In that spit second my stone skin turns into an olive-white, smooth skin. He screamed like a little girl and ran away. Nobody heard him or even looked at him. They were looking at a living T-Rex eating a pig, they are smiling. These people are more bloodthirsty than I thought.

I look down at the sign that has a description of me. There was another sign that said in big, bold, black letters "STATUE IS NOT REAL". What the hell, I am real! Now it makes sense, the guy thought I wasn't real and was making sure I wasn't real. He was laughing because had read what I had done and didn't think I was even capable of moving. I showed him! I then snapped in a "Z" formation in my head. When he screamed, thought somewhere a glass cup shattered. Back to the real world, I need to get out of here! Ok, I am going to think of a plan.

I HOUR LATER

Okay, after the museum closes, I will escape! I just have to wait. Just wait. Ima' waiting. Why is waiting so boring! I'll tell you when the museum closes. Later!


	2. Escape

Finally! The last alien or person, I don't know, has left. The security guard has just locked the doors. I've waited two more hours. He's asleep; I can hear his disgustingly loud snores. With one quick movement of my hand, the glass shatters. I listen intently, no siren.

I'm now right in front of him, teeth bared, evil grin on, and all that good stuff. His pudgy face is full of fear and he is trembling. I used to hate when anything feared or hated me, now I don't care. I just say, haters gonna hate. He blinked, oh how I love it when they blink. I can choose to teleport or just kill. Sometimes I can't control if I can or not. With a flick of my hand, I touch his fat hand. He vanishes to France at sometime.

I then sprint to the museum door. The lock is a little tough, but in a few minutes I break it in half. The Hogwarts-like doors swing open with a creaky noise. They need to put some oil on these hinges I think. I unfold my wings and fly. I do not need air to stay alive. I have flown away to a faraway planet. It is all snow and ice. I am now in a cave lost in thought. I'll tell more if something exciting happens. Later!

**I am sorry for not updating in a while, I am going to Disney World on Monday and it is Thursday. I might not be able to update for the next week. I will if I can. Later!**


	3. The Lost Empire

Well, here I am sitting in this freezing cave. Hey, what is that on the wall? Oh it's… Wait then that means I am on my home planet! It is a picture of me before the virus, with Bob. Bob **was** my husband. Hey I forgot to ask your name. What is it? Oh that is a great name. I'm Lostseason. Before the virus I solely brought the seasons to planets. Now I can barely fly. Hold on back up, you don't know what the virus is! I guess I'll have to tell you then.  
Well, it was a sunny, summer day up in "heaven". I was an angel, living with friends, no family. I was the first to live and the first to die. I founded "heaven"! I was the God you speak of on Earth. Oh the stories you have, I love them.

Anyway, "heaven" was on Galifrey. That day would change the fate of all living and dead things. They came from great metal sky-ships. I tried to make peace, but they just captured us. I was mad, but not in rage. Then they stole Bob from me that crossed the line. We prepared weapons that night and charged in the morning. I was in a blind rage and that forced the rest of the angels in to a blind rage. In every angel there is a demon and that demon was taking over. We rushed in, breaking the glass dome they had made to protect themselves from the artificial black hole. A little part of me felt like breaking down and sobbing because they killed what I had put countless hours into. It hurt me, but not as much as what I was about to see. We crept along and found the room they kept our people in. I opened the door, they were all stone. My angel instincts of peace left and the demon took control. I ran at the first Timelord I saw. I grabbed a knife from one of my fellow angels and repeatedly stabbed him. Blood mixed with tears, soaking my face, dress, and wings. His soul left his body and he became one of us. His mind was wiped and filled with death and hatred. They let out the gas. The angels around me turned to stone, gold feathers littered the floor and glittery gowns. I was the last to become stone, my life flashed before my eyes, all of it. I looked down, an ugly sheet replaced my silk gown. Over it was. They threw us onto a planet where two-headed peopleish things thrived. We wiped them out and waited.

Our wait was long, but Bob came back. I remember the last thing he said to me. As he put my hand on a metal pole so I wouldn't fly into the crack, he said" don't kill anymore and don't worry about me, find someone else that will love you for who you are". I silently nodded. Tears streamed down my face as he was flung into the crack like a ragdoll.

I let him down. I let them down. I was supposed to hold them high and protect them. It is my entire fault! I just want to be gone with them! I feel the anger at myself growing and the tears flowing down my cheeks. If I kill the last Timelord then maybe they will be returned to me. It is a risk I am willing to take. Bob's last wish vanishes from my head and determination replaces it.

No time to cry over bad memories, I have a Doctor to kill!

**Hey, it is Friday, two more days until Disney World. Hey, tell me if Amy should be converted or not. No I don't think I will ask that. I am so excited to keep writing. **


	4. Dat Ship

**Hey bros, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I am now, so be happy. Also, this story has gotten 1000 views, 1000 VEIWS! Actually it's 1,187, but still its past 1000! I shall be updating regularly now, probably once or twice a week. I'll probably come up with a schedule later. Now, enjoy the chapter you have waited far too long for.**

I'm still sitting in the cave on Glaifrey, my old home. I can hear the sound of a ship landing, it's the hum of machinery and kinda the sound of a hair dryer. 'A ship…perfect' I think happily. I cautiously approach the opening of the cave, hoping that there are at least two lifeforms, so I can eat and ya know, just watch the blood leak from their courses. What am I thinking?! I don't want to eat another lifeform, I don't want to hear the screams or watch the blood spill… or do I? 'I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!' I yell in my head because I do not have a voice. Then another voice responds 'you do want to watch the blood spill, you do want to hear the screams' it hisses softly. 'W-who are you?' I ask, trying to keep my voice in my head from shaking. 'Me? My name's Secret, I am your dark side' the voice now known as Secret says in my head. I'm really shocked, how could I have not noticed her before?!

I shake my head in hopes to clear my head of the conversation I just had. Sadly, it did not work in the slightest. 'Well, time to get going'' I think almost sadly because I'm leaving my, well my home. A pang of sadness hits me as I step outside and into the freezing snow. It isn't really snow, it's actually the crushed bone, ships, and other stuff from the Time War and all who were involved with it. I sniff the air, hoping to smell some living lifeforms, well really any lifeforms at all. I really don't care what kind they are, I want food now. To my dismay, there is not a single trace of any kind of lifeform. But the ship, the ship is sitting there and what a ship it is, dat ship. I'm pretty sure it's a Dalek ship. 'Duh, of course it is you idiot' Secret says from inside my head. 'Whatever' I hiss back in my mind, she really does make my blood boil. I opened the door and closed it behind me because, well…I don't really know why.

'Let me fly, so we don't crash and die before we get revonge' Secret says. 'Fine' I say and allow her to take over. Her, my, OUR fingers slide gracefully across the controls, rising the ship and flying us into space. I only allowed her to fly because I am admittedly a horrible pilot and I really don't want to die before we get revonge. Oh crap, I'm starting to talk like Secret….

**Well, that's all you get for today, about five hundred words. I'll try to make the future chapters longer, okay? Will that make you happy? I expect so, so I will because I want to make you happy. Well, see you later Army of Secrets Recruits ((new name for you bros)).**

**~Limphidora, signing off**


End file.
